<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Day by klutzy_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151279">Lucky Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl'>klutzy_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to <i>What's Next?</i>. Chimney and Maddie bring their daughter home from the hospital (and fend off an excited Buck).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip home from the hospital with the baby in tow terrified both Maddie and Chimney but they made it back without any problems cropping up. Neither of them were surprised when they opened the door and found Buck waiting for them. “Surprise!” he whispered, not wanting to wake the baby just in case. “Can I see my niece again?”</p>
<p>Maddie rolled her eyes but took Frances out of her carseat and handed the newborn over to her brother. “Who else is coming?”</p>
<p>“And don’t lie - we know they are,” chimed in an amused but tired Chimney. </p>
<p>“They’re staggering their visits - we know you two - now three - just want to get some rest. Isn’t that right, Miss Frances Eva Han?” Buck fell even more in love with his niece as he continued to hold her. </p>
<p>Maddie bit her lip, smiling. “You’re never going to let that go, huh?” She shook her head in amusement, itching to hold her daughter again. She let Buck hold her for a few more minutes, however, until she couldn’t stand it any longer and held out her arms. Buck deposited the baby back in his sister’s arms.</p>
<p>Buck blinked innocently at her. “In answer to your question, no. I will not ever let it go.”</p>
<p>“We made a mistake,” Chimney deadpanned to his girlfriend.</p>
<p>She snorted. “Eh, so we’ll never live it down. Nothing wrong with that.” Frances started crying, and she panicked at first until figuring out what was with her.</p>
<p>Later, the two new parents lay in bed together, the baby between them. “This kid that we created together actually exists and depends on us for everything.” Chimney had been excited about this since the first moment Maddie suspected her pregnancy.</p>
<p>“She’s finally home,” Maddie marveled. </p>
<p>“Our lucky day,” a grinning Chimney added.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>